robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Carrot 2
Killer Carrot 2 was a competitor in Series 6-7 of Robot Wars, and the second series of Extreme. There were two different forms of the robot seen on the show, both featuring carrot-themed flipping weapons. Killer Carrot 2 reached the second round in each tournament it competed in. Versions of Killer Carrot Killer Carrot 2 (Series 6) The version of Killer Carrot 2 seen in Series 6 was an invertible box-shaped robot, driven by two wheels. It was armed with a low-pressure flipper at the front, although this would sometimes tip the robot out of balance due to its position at the front of the robot. The robot also had a secondary weapon, a 14 inch bale spike at the rear. This version of Killer Carrot 2 had great stamina, maintaining mobility despite taking large amounts of damage. It was constructed from a steel chassis, with lexan aluminium armour, but its drive was slow, did not have much pushing power, and its wheels were exposed. Killer Carrot 2 (Series 7) Series 7's Killer Carrot 2 featured a more wedge-shaped design, with the flipper resting on top. The Series 7 version also had thin aluminium armour but had a golf caddy motor, a proven rugged drive train and a 10 bar flipper which, with the help of Noel Poncelet who composed a spreadsheet to work out flipper heights, was computer-optimised. It was much quicker, sometimes bringing its wedge from the floor while freewheeling. Qualification At the Series 4 qualifiers, the original Killer Carrot lost its qualifier battle to Eric. It was chosen as a reserve, but unlike V-Max, did not get a chance to compete. http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc1/archivesept2000.htm Due to the damage received at a live event, Rob Englebright did not have time to repair the robot for the Series 5 qualifiers, so decided not to enter. http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc2/archive-22-9-02.htm Killer Carrot 2 instead fought at the Series 6 qualifiers. After two possible qualifiers which Killer Carrot 2 ended up not fighting in, Killer Carrot 2 was put up against Derek and Night Raider to qualify for Series 6. Derek won the battle, but Killer Carrot 2 received a discretionary place to qualify. http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc2/archive-5-7-02.htm At the Series 7 qualifiers, Killer Carrot 2 fought Scorpion, Sir Chromalot, and an unknown third robot. Scorpion destroyed Sir Chromalot and the unknown robot, and Killer Carrot 2 and Scorpion were named joint winners of the battle. http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc2/archive-23-8-03.htm Robot History Series 6 Killer Carrot 2's first appearance in Robot Wars saw it face the second seeds Bigger Brother, the Series 5 runner-up, along with fellow newcomers Riptilion and veterans Major Tom. Killer Carrot 2 went straight for Major Tom, but struggled to get its flipper under its opponent. On the other side of the arena, Bigger Brother fought Riptilion, flipping it and pushing it towards Mr. Psycho, keeping it in the CPZ so Psycho could attack it. Meanwhile, Killer Carrot 2 succeeded in getting beneath Major Tom, but after three successive flips, Major Tom would not roll over. Bigger Brother joined the fray and tossed Killer Carrot 2 onto its back, before ramming into Major Tom and flipping it over, but Major Tom was able to roll back onto its wheels. Bigger Brother activated the pit release and flipped Major Tom into the side wall, where it was caught by Sir Killalot, who attacked it, and Mr. Psycho soon joined in. Bigger Brother turned on Killer Carrot 2 again, and flipped it up against the side wall angle grinder, just as the Disc of Doom activated. Meanwhile, Riptilion, who had been doing nothing but spinning in circles on the Disc of Doom, drove into the pit. Bigger Brother and Killer Carrot 2 battled on, but it was clear that Major Tom was not moving as it was only driving in circles. and Refbot moved in to initiate the countdown. Bigger Brother wrestled Killer Carrot 2 onto the Disc of Doom, where it spun away, and the battle ended with a deluge of balls that crashed down onto Major Tom. Killer Carrot 2 went through to the second round with Bigger Brother. In Round 2, Killer Carrot 2 went up against Disc-O-Inferno. Killer Carrot 2 charged into Disc-O-Inferno, trying to flip it, but its flipper ran into the spinning disc of Disc-O-Inferno and a piece of front armour was torn off. Disc-O-Inferno then struck again whilst the flipper was open, before Killer Carrot 2 retreated. Disc-O-Inferno pursued and tore off another piece of armour. Killer Carrot 2 fought to get off the flame pit, and Disc-O-Inferno came in again, landing blows on its left wheel. Killer Carrot 2 managed to lift its opponent, but dropped it down again. Another attempt yielded the same result, and the two robots collided in a pushing match, with Killer Carrot 2 managing to use its weight to push and angle its body to avoid the disc. The two robots broke apart and Disc-O-Inferno attacked Killer Carrot 2's other wheel, tearing the wheel guard free, so that the scrap of metal was hanging off the machine. Killer Carrot 2 flipped Disc-O-Inferno up again, but it landed down with its disc cutting into its wheel. Now hobbled, Killer Carrot 2 moved feebly, taking blows to its rear and front armour. Dodging a flip, Disc-O-Inferno moved forward and landed a glancing blow on Killer Carrot 2's undamaged wheel. Killer Carrot 2's movement seemed to become very feeble, but just then Disc-O-Inferno began spinning around in circles on top of the flame pit. Disc-O-Inferno spun free and struck the advancing Killer Carrot 2, but it then spun into a side wall and promptly broke down, with smoke pouring from the insides. Refbot quickly bathed Disc-O-Inferno with its fire extinguisher, restoring movement, and Shunt began to push Killer Carrot 2 across the arena. Disc-O-Inferno moved free and shot across the arena, just as time ran out. Because Disc-O-Inferno had restored mobility, the judges made a decision as normal, and voted that Disc-O-Inferno should continue, eliminating Killer Carrot 2. Extreme 2 Killer Carrot 2 took part in the Minor Meltdown of Extreme Series 2, with Adam Englebright taking over the controls. In the first round it was up against Rick and Tetanus 2. Rick charged straight at Killer Carrot 2, driving up its lifter, but Rick reversed off before Killer Carrot 2 fired the lifter. Meanwhile, Tetanus 2 moved ponderously towards Killer Carrot 2, lifting it and pushing it onto the flame pit, briefly being lifted off the ground by Rick's flipper whilst doing so. Tetanus 2 reversed as Rick came in, allowing Killer Carrot 2 to get away. Killer Carrot 2 stayed close to the side wall as Rick flipped Tetanus 2 over, coming in as Tetanus struggled to self-right. Rick and Killer Carrot 2 closed in on Tetanus whilst it was struggling to self-right, knocking it back on its wheels. Tetanus 2 pushed Killer Carrot 2 onto Rick's wedge, who flipped it, but could not flip it over, mostly because Tetanus 2 was also lifting Rick, and their lifter prevented Rick's flipper opening the whole way. Killer Carrot 2 broke free and drove away, but Tetanus 2 followed, but this time Killer Carrot 2 got its lifter in, lifting Tetanus a couple of times, but not flipping it over. Tetanus 2 held Killer Carrot 2 by the wall as Rick opened the pit, and when Rick came in, Tetanus turned its attentions from Killer Carrot 2 to Rick. However, its lifter was still raised, allowing Rick to get in and flip it over. As Tetanus 2 tried to self-right, Killer Carrot 2 pushed it into the pit. In the second round, it faced Lambsy, managing to avoid the alternative matchup against Bigger Brother, who it fought in Series 6. The two robots charged at each other, but missed. The two turned around and charged at each other again, with Killer Carrot 2 getting its lifter underneath, flipping Lambsy onto its top. Lambsy was briefly stuck on its side on top of Killer Carrot 2, but Killer Carrot 2 span, which caused Lambsy to fall off the top, back on its wheels, so Lambsy drove away. The sheep's head on top of Lambsy had fallen off when it was flipped by Killer Carrot 2, and when Killer Carrot 2 turned to chase Lambsy, it became blocked by the sheep's head. Lambsy rammed Killer Carrot 2, which knocked it on top of the sheep's head, briefly leaving it stuck. Killer Carrot 2 got itself free, and chased after Lambsy. It got side on and flipped, but its flipper was not under properly, so barely lifted it. It then missed its next attack. Lambsy clamped on to Killer Carrot 2, pushing it into the CPZ, but Mr. Psycho hit Lambsy with its hammer first instead of Killer Carrot 2. Both fled the CPZ, and clashed by the flame pit, where Killer Carrot 2's wheel became dislodged. Killer Carrot 2 could only spin on the spot, so Lambsy opened the pit. Killer Carrot 2 then attacked Mr Psycho, who had picked up its wheel, but to no avail; its flipper was nowhere near strong enough. With only one wheel mobile, Killer Carrot 2 was counted out by Refbot, who Killer Carrot 2 also tried to flip over. Dead Metal sliced into the rear of Killer Carrot 2 and put it on the floor flipper, but it drove off at the last minute. It was attacked by the House Robots, with Psycho hammering it and Dead Metal cutting into it with its saw. It was put on the flipper, and although Killer Carrot 2 tried spinning to get off the flipper, it was still thrown. Mr. Psycho hammered Killer Carrot 2 some more, and Killer Carrot 2 made another unsuccessful attempt to lift the enormous House Robot. Finally, Killer Carrot 2 was pitted by Dead Metal. Series 7 In the Seventh Wars, the redesigned Killer Carrot 2 was in a first round melee with Fluffy, Constrictor and Scarey-Go-Round. Killer Carrot 2 went for Constrictor, whilst Fluffy fought Scarey-Go-Round. Both robots tried to get their flipper underneath the other, but it was Constrictor that got its lifter in first, lifting Killer Carrot 2 up. Constrictor backed off, and Killer Carrot 2 drove away, doing a wheelie as it did so, before driving into the arena wall as Constrictor closed in. Killer Carrot 2 pushed Constrictor side-on whilst Scarey-Go-Round was being attacked by Fluffy. Constrictor turned to face Killer Carrot 2 head-on, so Killer Carrot 2 drove away, driving between Fluffy and Scarey-Go-Round. By this point, Scarey-Go-Round had received a large cut down the side from Fluffy, and Fluffy was going around in circles due to a motor burning out. As Constrictor attacked Scarey-Go-Round, Killer Carrot 2 drove around Fluffy, trying to get its flipper in, but Fluffy hit it with its blade, knocking Killer Carrot 2 aside. Killer Carrot 2 rammed Constrictor, then targeted Scarey-Go-Round, getting its flipper in, but only slightly lifted Scarey-Go-Round. Constrictor came in from behind, so Killer Carrot fought back, pushing it further up the arena, then flipping it, but failing to get it on its side. It went back after Scarey-Go-Round, lifting it again, before taking turns to ram Fluffy, which had stopped moving, Scarey-Go-Round, and Constrictor. As Sergeant Bash held Fluffy in its pincers, Killer Carrot 2 attacked the House Robot, but did not get its flipper under properly. It opened the pit, before reversing into Fluffy (which was moving again), and bumping into Constrictor. The three continued to push against each other until the end of the battle, whilst Scarey-Go-Round was spinning in a circle by the flame pit. All four machines survived for a judges' decision, but Fluffy and Scarey-Go-Round were eliminated, leaving Killer Carrot 2 and Constrictor to proceed. In the next round of the heat, Killer Carrot 2 faced the eleventh seed X-Terminator. This was the preference of the team, who wished to avoid the German series runner-up, Tsunami. Killer Carrot 2 drove straight at X-Terminator, hitting the front as the disc was getting up to speed. This stopped the disc spinning, but allowed X-Terminator to push Killer Carrot 2 around the arena. It pushed Killer Carrot 2 to Sir Killalot's CPZ, but drove too close, and the House Robot grabbed it instead of Killer Carrot 2, spearing it with the lance and holding it with the jaw, before pushing it out of the CPZ. Killer Carrot 2 used this distraction to escape. As X-Terminator moved away from the CPZ, Killer Carrot 2 drove at X-Terminator again, but this time the disc was up to speed, and Killer Carrot 2 was flipped over. Killer Carrot 2's flipper did not work, so X-Terminator continued to use the disc, knocking pieces of Killer Carrot 2. It got a big blow on the side, but this knocked Killer Carrot 2 back on its wheels. Killer Carrot 2 drove at X-Terminator's front, and was knocked up, but not flipped over, before driving away, straight into an angle grinder. It drove to the top of the arena, then drove head-on at X-Terminator again, and was turned over by the disc. Killer Carrot 2 was stuck on its back as the flipper was not working, so X-Terminator caused more damage. After a few blows, X-Terminator accidentally knocked Killer Carrot 2 back onto its wheels. Killer Carrot 2 drove away and dodged X-Terminator, bumping into the top arena wall, before opening the pit. X-Terminator closed in, and as Killer Carrot 2 tried to dodge X-Terminator, it drove into the arena wall, and appeared to stop. X-Terminator managed to throw Killer Carrot 2 out of the arena with one blow from the flywheel. After the battle, it was revealed that one of Killer Carrot 2's pipes burst before they entered the arena which meant the flipper wouldn't work. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars at a live event]] The original Killer Carrot was an invertible wedge shaped robot armed with chisel spikes. It was originally intended to be entered in the Third Wars, but it wasn't finished in time. It was first entered into Series 4, but failed to qualify. After failing to qualify, this version of Killer Carrot was taken to the Uckfield Festival where it fought Mincer, predecessor to M2, and pierced its armour, also removing a cold chisel from its drum. Killer Carrot was then modified and then resembled middleweight BattleBots champion T-Minus, but it is unknown if the team attempted to qualify for any series with this robot as its gas canister blew shortly after it was first tested.http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc1/kc1.htm Killer Carrot 2 made its televised debut on the Discovery Channel during a documentary, Robots Revenge. Although its segment on the show focused on Lightning, Killer Carrot 2 was recorded battling against Lightning at a live event[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRe3GzzooLE Killer Carrot 2 in Robots Revenge]. Neither robot had a weapon, with Killer Carrot 2 relying on its rear spikes. Killer Carrot 2 was briefly stranded on the tyres surrounding the arena after a slam by Lightning, but was freed by its opponent. The battle was eventually sent to an audience decision, and although the show's presenter believed Lightning would win, Killer Carrot 2 won the battle. Killer Carrot 2 would later be eliminated from the tournament by Dominator 2http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/kc2/archive-26-7-01.htm. before being rebuilt for Series 6]] At the Sussex Robot Rumble in 2002, not long after Robot's Revenge, this version of Killer Carrot 2 fought with its flipper for the first time, positioned at the rear. The flipper was retained on Killer Carrot 2 when it was modified for Series 6. When it was modified for Series 6, the front with a spike became the steep wedged rear of the robot and the flipper end was made the front. This version was dubbed KC2 Evo by the team. The Killer Carrot team entered Techno Games 2001 in the swimming competition with Keeler Carrot, named after the keel of a boat, but lost its heat. Keeler_carrot.jpg|Keeler Carrot, the team's swimming entry for Techno Games Killer_carrot_2a.jpg|Killer Carrot 2 after Robot Wars Dark Carrot.jpg|Dark Carrot, Team Dangerous Vegetables' Featherweight Diced Carrot 1.JPG|Diced Carrot, Team Dangerous Vegetables' antweight Diced Carrot 2.jpg|Diced Carrot 2 Diced Carrots 2 and 3.jpg|Diced Carrot 2 and Diced Carrot 3 Dark Carrot Arena.jpg|Dark Carrot ready for battle Dark Carrot Battle.jpg|Dark Carrot in action After Robot Wars entered its hiatus, Killer Carrot 2 only made one appearance at the Roaming Robots UK Championships 2006 where it fell in the group stages, after being flipped out of the arena by Behemoth despite having a close fight with Alien Destructor. In 2013, Killer Carrot 2 was scrapped and rebuilt as K3, which was part of Team DMac until it was recently sold to Team Dragon. Rob Englebright also built an antweight called Diced Carrot that competed in the Antweight World Series 3, losing all four of its battles. This was followed by Diced Carrot 2 and Diced Carrot 3. The team also competed on the featherweight circuit outside of Robot Wars with Dark Carrot. Trivia *Both of Killer Carrot's main series appearances were in the same Heat as Major Tom. *The Killer Carrot team were good friends with The Hassocks Hog team, another group of roboteers from West Sussex. Noel Poncelet of the Hassocks Hog designed a spreadsheet to calculate flipper heights for them whilst they team were building the new Killer Carrot 2 machine for the Seventh Wars, whilst the Dangerous Vegetable team painted them a team logo in exchange for some spare parts. *Rob Englebright designed the last three House Robots to be made, Mr. Psycho, Growler, and Cassius Chrome. *Each of Killer Carrot 2's appearances were in the same episode as Bigger Brother or Major Tom or both. **Both of those robots were teammates in the Extreme 1 Tag Team Terror. *Lambsy was the only robot to beat Killer Carrot 2 that did not have a spinning disc as its weapon. *X-Terminator was the only robot to beat Killer Carrot 2 and go on to win the episode that Killer Carrot 2 featured in. External Links *Team Dangerous Vegetables website References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6